Ballad of the Forgotten
by Valentine Black
Summary: There are very many spirits out in the world as there are many legends still told. For years the Pied Piper has been under the control of Pitch, but that all changes when a man comes to visit.


There was a knock on the door to Pitch's lair. Piper tugged nervously on his chain and then shuffled to the door and opened it. A man stepped in dressed in some Victorian styled clothes with a cane that tapped against the ground. "Oh my you must be the Pied Piper."

Piper stumbled back, his brown hair falling in his face. He had one gold eye and one brown. "I...yes...who...who are you? Was master expecting you?"

"Master?" The man began to laugh, "My dear I'm your new master."

He paused then blinked. "eh? What? But my heart? I? huh?"

"This?" The man pulled out Piper's heart. His eyes widened and then he bowed slightly, ignoring the pain of the cold floor. "Master..."

The man gave a laughed and placed a hand under Piper's chin lifting his face. "I think I will like you very much."

He tried to look down as the other pulled his chin up, trying to be submissive. "I hope so master..."

"Look me in the eyes." The man said his voice getting darker, "Look me in they eyes right now."

He cringed and then did as the other asked, his mismatched eyes meeting the others nervously. "Y-yes...master."

The man looked him over, "Don't show fear to me, if you show me fear I'll kill you. Got it."

"I'm sorry...I just...I can't help master I'm sorry..." he closed his eyes. It was in his nature to be submissive and fearful of his master. The door to the side opened and Pitch entered the room Piper paled and then quickly cowered behind his new master, trying to get away from the confused shadow master.

"Pitch.." The man said looking slightly sad. Pitch growled. "Piper, what are you doing with that man?"

The poor boy cowered more. "He's my new master..."

"That's right Pitch, I'm his master now."

Pitch snarled. "How dare you steal my slave!"

`The whole are got deathly cold and all the candles flickered and went out. "Of course I dare Pitch, you are nothing anymore."

Pitch smirked. "Oh but I was once, and I could be again, and we could have our little slave together, but only if you can stop being such a prick."

The man seemed to lose all his power as the room grew warm again. "...Could you really? Can we even go back to such times?"

Pitch smirked and nodded and Piper quickly tugged his cloak eagerly, as if frightened by the idea. "Of 'course we could go back!"

Piper hissed. "He's lying..."

The man took a hesitant step forward and raised a hand out to Pitch. "Pitch.."

Pitch made as if to take his hand, but instead he grabbed the box in his hand and dragged it back with a dark laugh, suddenly vanishing. Piper cried out as he felt the order being given. "n-no...don't make me kill him...please..."

The man's eyes widened and then the whole room was swallowed up in black.

"Pitch!" The man screamed in anger.

Piper cried out in fear and his scream was like that of a harper as it caused the natural surroundings to lash out at the Midnight man.

"No, not the dark!" he cried, fear causing his power to go crazy. Everything was easily batted away as the Midnight man roamed through the dark looking for Pitch. Pitch was nowhere to be found as the ground shook and a huge tree, spiraling upward, caught him and shoved him upward.

"Hate the dark..." came the hissing sounds.

The Midnight Man coughed his stomach pushed up by the branch. He was slammed through the ceiling. Once the light filtered in it was easy to see Pitch hiding behind the now relieved Piper. "Light..."

The midnight man lay limp on the tree branch Piper flinched as he knew he had to go kill him, but Pitch stopped him. "No, wait here."

Pitch walked over to the Midnight Man and laughed. "Not so high and mighty are you now~?"

The midnight man proved to be unconscious He laughed and pulled him up. "You poor stupid fool...don't come back!"

The man groaned his eyes opening, "Pitch?"

He laughed and punched the man in the face. "I hate you!"

The air got chilly. The Midnight Man looked up into Pitch's eyes. "Then you can die."

And with that the midnight man seemed to vanish and a little girl stood there instead. Pitch stumbled back in fear. "K-Katherine? No...no!"

He dropped the box and then ran, fear rising in his chest. The girl vanished and the midnight man was back holding the box. "Piper, come here."

Piper obeyed, relieved to be in light again and not have to deal with the sucky dark. Also he liked being near the other instead of Pitch. "Yes Master?"

The midnight man got to his feet and staggered. He coughed and held his stomach. "Get us out of here.."

He nodded, closing his eyes and gently keeping the other close to him as he raised the tree out of the lair.

The midnight man looked down at Pitch's lairs and tears filled his eyes. He looked at him and then hugged him, being very sweet. "I'm so sorry..."

The Midnight Man turned his face away and began to cry.


End file.
